L'amour a un seul sens
by Sailor Mystere
Summary: Manoru a quitté Bunny parce qu'il voulais de la liberté. Maintenant, Seiya a fait sa demande a Bunny et Manoru, l'aime a nouveau! Donc Bunny devra choisir....
1. Un nouveau destin

* * *

Manoru et moi sommes maintenant "amis", il m'a dit que pour l'instant rien n'étaient clair mais je croit qu'il m'aime encore... Pour moi et les filles, le mots "Sailor" n'ai que du passé, dans le présent beaucoup de chose ont changé pour nous. Je dois justement allé voir Seiya, Manoru et Yaten cette après-midi! Dommage que Taiki et Ami soyent en voyage pour leur étude! 

-Salut les gars!

-Salut Bunny, me disent t'ils...

-Bunny... me dit Seiya... Puis-je te voir seul-a-seul un instant?

-Ok! Sa vous dérange pas trop Manoru, Yaten?

-Mais non Bunny! me dit Yaten

Après un moment de silence Manoru me dit que non sa ne lui dérangeais pas. Seiya et moi s'éloignons donc.

-Bunny... Sa fait longtemps que l'on se connait et maintenant je voudrais t'avouer...

-Oui? dit-je

-Mes sentiments envers toi... Je t'aime Bunny...

Je reste donc bouche bée.

-Veux tu sortir avec moi?

-Euh... Seiya-Chan je... Je ne... Eh bien tu me laisse le temps de pensé a cela et je t'appelle ok? Et avec Manoru on ne dit rien...

-Ok!

Après avoir rejoint Manoru et Yaten, nous sommes donc allé au cinéma. Bon pendant les bande-annonce je serais mieux d'allé au toilette...

-Hey les gars! Je vais au toilette vous venez?

-J'ai pas envie rejoint nous ici me disent Seiya et Yaten.

-Moi oui je viens! Dit Manoru

Après avoir été au toilette nous étions donc devant la salle de cinéma.

-Bunny, je crois que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi tu voudrais bien "resortir" avec moi?

OuPs! Seiya et Manoru m'aime! Que dois-je faire? Je les aime bien mais je ne pourais jamais choisir!

-Je... Je ne sais pas je vais pensé a sa! ok?

-D'accords...

Nous repartons vers la salle, je suis si surpris! Je devrais leur en parlé a tout les 2 ou... Non?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Non... Je vais laissez la vie m'aidez a choisir... Pendant ce temps... Il va falloir que je jongle!

-Hey Bunny! Allo

-Salut Minako lui-dit-je

-Et puis quoi de neuf? Me demanda t'elle

-Oh... Manoru m'aime a nouveau et...

-C'est super! Va tu te remettre avec lui? Me demanda Minako

-Euhhhhh comment dire... héhé... Seiya ma dit qu'il m'aimais...

-Ohhhhh! Crois tu que Manoru t'aime a cause que Seiya t'aime?

-Je n'y avais pas penser mais tu dois avoir raison...! Comment faire pour savoir s'il m'aime vraiment?

-Hummm... Je crois que j'ai un plan... Appelle une de tes amie et demande lui de le séduire... S'il se laisse séduire il ne t'aime pas vraiment! Sinon on c'est trompé a son sujet...!

-Bonne idée et... Hummm je crois savoir a qui demandé!

-Ah oui qui?

-Héhé

-Euhhhh Non pas moi j'espère? Non... BUNNY!

-Merci Minako allez il est toujours au parc! Va le voir demain il sera la et séduit le!

-Grrrrr! Bye!

-Quelle amie cette Minako! Je l'adore!

-Je vais allez faire quelque chose avecd Seiya pendant ce temps!

Le lendemain vers 10:30 du matin

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ahhh... Comment vais-je faire pour séduire Manoru? Bon je dois m'habillez super sexy! Puis me maquiller puis... Minako c'étais vêtu d'une mini jupe avec une camisolle qui s'attache au cou... Des sadanle talon haut et c'était faite un coiffure en se rammassant les cheveux comme une couette mais elle mis une pince qui les relevais... Elle étais comme une manequin...! Personne ou presque ne pouvais lui résisté!

1h plus tard Minako est rendu au parc

Bon ou est t'il? Sa m'énerve! Tous les gars du parc me sifflent et je ne peut même pas en profité..! Ah il est la! Sur le banc en dessous du gros chêne, il est seul... Personne au alentour... C'est le moment! Je pris place a côté de lui.

-Salut Mamo-Chan

-Salut!Euhh.. C'est qui?

-ôÔ Eh ben! C'est Minako voyons!

-Mina... Minako? Mon dieu je ne t'avais pas reconnu! T'es vraiment belle aujourd'hui! C'est pour quelle occasion?

-Eh bien étant donné que tu ne sort plus avec Bunny... Et que je savais que tu étais la tout les vendredi...

-Euhhh avec Bunny...

-Vue que tu la laissez, ne lui parle pas de nous...

-Nous? Me demanda t'il d'un air surpris.

-Manoru... J'ai toujours été jalouse de toi et Bunny... Car je t'ai toujours aimé...

Il mis sa main sur mon épaule et me souffla a l'oreille

-Désolé Minako, j'aime encore Bunny.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi lui a tu dit que tu l'aimais juste après que Seiya l'aye fait?

-Quoi? Seiya aime Bunny?

-Tu ne le... OuPs... Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe!

Je me relevis aussitôt du banc ou Manoru et moi étions assis et courru chez Bunny pour l'avertir que maintenant Mamo-Chan sait tout...

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ouf qu'elle belle journée avec Seiya! Je me demande comment c'est passé l'après midi de Minako! Je pris le téléphone et composa son numéro...

-Allo?

-Minako? C'est Bunny! Et puis ton après midi?

-On s'était trompé! Manoru ma repoussé et il ne savait pas que Seiya t'aimait alors je lui ai dit sans savoir et... et...

-Manoru le sait maintenant! Oh non... xX Voila qui complique les chose...

-Je suis déolé Bunny je ne...

Sans même laissé Minako finir sa phrase je dit:

-Mais non ne t'exuse pas! Merci beaucoup d'avoir "séduit" Mamo-Chan! Allez on se rapelle plus tard bye bye! Bisou!

-Bye Bunny!-

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°


End file.
